Quem diria?
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: When someone said count your blessings now for they're long gone, I guess I just didn't know how I was all wrong.


_Who Knew_  
_Lena Ravenclaw_

* * *

O calor dentro da casa era praticamente insuportável. Sentiu-se levemente tonta, enquanto descia as encostas do jardim; por fim, se abrigando na sombra de uma árvore, onde ninguém poderia vê-la. Seus cabelos se encontravam num rabo de cavalo do lado da orelha direita, e uma mecha teimava em escapar-lhe, atrapalhando a visão do livro em seu colo.

As pernas compridas faziam sombra na grama seca, enquanto Ron andava sem cuidado pelo jardim de relevo irregular. Sua mão despenteou a parte de trás dos cabelos que brilhavam no sol. Continuou a ler o livro, ou tentar fazê-lo. Após enfiar a mecha atrás da orelha pelo que lhe pareceu a milésima vez, Ron abaixou-se e recolocou-a no lugar por si próprio. Hermione sobressaltou-se, fechando o livro com estrépito.

- Eu também fiquei irritado de vê-la escapando. - Murmurou, encolhendo os ombros. Ela simplesmente o encarou, as bochechas adquirindo um tom leve de rosa. Largou o livro a seu lado, e esticou os braços, fechando os olhos.

- Se você não aparecesse, ia ficar lendo pelas próximas duas horas.

- 'Hogwarts, uma história' de novo? Bem, então me desculpe, eu já estou voltando lá pra dentro.

- Não! Vem cá.

Hermione puxou-o pela mão, o livro esquecido na grama seca. Colocou novamente a mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, descendo a mão para o bolso do jeans desbotado. Ron virou-se, os olhos franzidos com a claridade, a cabeça abaixada para observá-la. Tentou pensar num motivo para gostar tanto desse contato, e eles foram tantos que ela se espantou. Com um arroubo de criatividade, entrelaçou seus dedos e caminhou em direção à saída da propriedade. Caminhavam no sol forte, pela trilha entre as encostas. Ron balançou as mãos unidas, uma covinha aparecendo enquanto seus lábios se esticavam num sorriso.

- Isso é tão diferente.

- Eu gosto assim. - Ela lhe sorriu, e desviou o olhar.

Os olhos azuis olharam o céu de mesma cor, perdido no horizonte. Largou sua mão, e ao invés disso, envolveu seus ombros com o braço, ainda caminhando, sem saber exatamente seu rumo. Apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça da garota, enquanto ela passava o braço em torno de sua cintura, segurando levemente a barra da camiseta dos Cannons.

- Eu também gosto muito.

- É tão simples, não é? - Ela sussurou, e ele assentiu de volta. - Eu tenho medo que isso acabe.

- Você consegue colocar meus pensamentos de uma maneira perfeita, Hermione.

Pararam simultaneamente, virando-se um de frente para o outro. Ron a largou, mas tomou suas mãos nas dele. Elas eram grandes e pareciam se encaixar nas dela. Tentou não chorar de arrependimento. Por todas as brigas. Por tentar negar algo inegável. Por esconder a verdade dele durante todo aquele tempo.

- Eu andei pensando à respeito disso. O que, em primeiro lugar, prova que você se enganou ao achar durante todo esse tempo que eu não penso.

Ela deu um riso fraco e culpado. Seus olhos cintilaram e tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento era ouvir sua voz.

- E a que conclusão chegou, Ron?

- Francamente, Hermione, eu nem sei como é que eu vou cumprir essa promessa. Mas eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

Seus olhos corriam para absorver cada palavra que ele lhe dizia. Não ousou desviar o olhar - nem poderia. Fechou os olhos, enquanto ele se abaixava e beijava sua bochecha.

- Ron, eu.. - As palavras não lhe escapavam. Estavam ali, temendo serem pronunciadas. Uma lágrima escorreu onde os lábios de Ron haviam tocado-a. - ..eu não quero que você morra.

- Acredite, eu também não. - Falou seriamente, sorrindo travessamente em seguida. Ela sorriu junto.

- Nós vamos ter tempo, não é? - Sua voz continha algo que ela sentia em seu íntimo, como se a hora deles tivesse chego e passado. Como se agora tudo o que lhes restava era o arrependimento.

- Muito tempo. - Ele lhe prometeu, impetuosamente, fechando os olhos ao toque suave de Hermione em seu rosto.

- Aí eu poderei mandar você fazer a barba direito, Ron.

Abriu os olhos, sorrindo.

- Qual é, Hermione! Vem, tem um lago aqui perto. Estou morrendo de calor.

Saiu correndo, puxando firmemente a garota.

* * *

Levantou-se do beliche, e andou em direção a uma poltrona. Segurou o rosto na mão, tentando imaginar os contornos do rapaz na escuridão. Podia ver seus ombros largos e o nariz comprido fazendo sombra na barraca fria, mas o brilho dos olhos ou as sardas já não lhe eram tão exatas. O tempo lhe dificultava, e ela chorava, dia após dia, tentando se lembrar.

* * *

_"Você pegou minha mão, você me mostrou como. Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto. Eu absorvi suas palavras e eu acreditei em tudo o que você me disse. Aquele último beijo eu vou guardar. O tempo torna mais difícil, queria poder me lembrar. Mas eu mantenho sua lembrança, e você me visita em meus sonhos. Meu querido, quem diria." _

_Pink - Who Knew._

* * *

- Adoro misturar inocência, medo, Ronald, Hermione e Who Knew. Acreditem, ela já foi inspiração para muitas outras. Reviews?


End file.
